It Started with a Date
by A fairy's dreams
Summary: The memories they shared, drifted them farther apart. Yet, fate ( or maybe just Natsu and Lucy) bound them together like the spring breeze. (Zervis!)


**This is a drabble for Zervis week. Cuz I'm Zervis trash. I might continue this... This IS a modern AU.** **It is suppose to be a reunion among two childhood friend with a *hint* of Nalu. I got too lazy at the end...**

Mavis fidgeted nervously in front of the restaurant. The gray sky chills her to the bones. She tugged on her fancy pink dress, growing discomfort evident on her face. She silently cursed her cousin for talking her into this.

" _You need to get out more! "_

" _a date is the perfect chance! "_

" _come on Mavis! " She sighed, surrendering. Knowing her cousin will go on and on if she does not agree._

'' _... fine. For you ok? Only for you. "_

She looked at her watch impatiently. Her leg nervously tapping, trying to get rid of the excess energy. She wants to get this over with.

5:43

" He's late. " She fretted. " Mavis, what were you thinking? You know you have no interest in- " She stopped herself from going down that train of thought. Before she could throw a pity party and cry at her lack of social skills, She heard rapid footstep heading towards her.

'' Sorry I'm late" the guy huffed, struggling to catch his breath. Dressed in casual wear, with a black coat and a gray scarf. Mavis raised her head slowly, her eyes caught on an all-too-familiar head of black hair. Her hand flew to her mouth.

No way.

This can not be possible.

She took a tentative step closer.

" Zeref " she gasped. His name alone gives a soft tint to her cheeks. She was suddenly self-conscious.

His heart stopped for a millisecond. **He knows that voice.** The voice that is both cheerful, yet heavied by tragedy. He longed for that voice for so many slowly raised his head in acknowledgment of his name. Hoping, no praying that it'll be who he wish it to be.

" Mavis? " he asked, in shock. Their gaze met. And Mavis was suddenly weak in the knee. She was drowning deep into the dark, intense eyes he had always own. And he smolders under the of forgotten love and adventures were communicated through, unseen. She grew flustered, as she tries to memorize him. That awkward, studious boy was no more. He had grown a little too well after puberty.

" Hi" she whispered, almost to herself. She could feel it, an invisible gulf between them. Created wider by forgotten memories and the past that they shared. She yearns to cross it and collapse into his arm.

" Hi yourself" he smiled sadly. As if he had felt the same. Her heart squeezed. No, not again. Not anymore. So she reached for him.

Desperately

Painfully

Lovingly

And she melted in his embrace. She could not feel the presence of the passerby anymore. Only the smell of the books he loves so much. Time had stopped. The moment was theirs. She sighed contently as a piece of herself she had no idea she was missing slide into place. She was whole again. Whole after the most painful period. For she can not be herself without him. They pulled apart reluctantly after the longest time. Without giving an ounce of care to the passerby staring at them.

She looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes. Drowsy with feelings. He looked at her back. Lip almost quirking up into a smile. And she, rushed by her emotions, pressed her lips to his.

Hesitantly

softly

and oh-so-full-of-hope.

He kissed her back, with all of the emotions of a thundering storm. Eight years of pent-up passion released in a single kiss. And Mavis can't stop from smiling through it all.

Bliss

utter Bliss

She was free, light as air. The moment she had yearned for so long was so much better than she imagined. All the trouble she had weighting her down was meaningless, having melted away. His hand gently reached to the back of her head, bringing with it all the promise, hope, and dreams they ever had. The couple finally broke apart due to the lack of air. Mavis gave a little giggle at the turn of events. He smiled fondly. She hasn't changed a bit.

" Um.. T-Thank you. D-Do you want to go in? " She blushed, she had no idea what to say after that.

" Sure. " He said as their hands grasped towards each other almost instinctively. She grinned at the feeling. and they walked towards the restaurant's waiting door.

About 20 feet down, in the corner of an alleyway, a boy with shocking pink hair peeked out. He looked at the couple and turned towards his blond companion, gave a thumbs-up. Smirking in the process.


End file.
